


Coached

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Quidditch, Sports, Sports Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn something new every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swatkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swatkat/gifts).



What Oliver knows about kissing is approximately identical to what Hermione knows about Quidditch, that is, not much. Hermione's experience of kissing is little deeper, but she knows enough to keep her teeth to herself and her tongue firmly against Oliver's, though he is trying to wrestle his into her mouth, without chivalry or much skill, as if insertion were the goal. He hoists her robes up to her waist and his hand roughly touches her cunt. Still engaged in the kiss, she absentmindedly covers his hand with hers and directs his rubbing, coaching him to her clit, and victory.


End file.
